Reconnaissance mission
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Robin noticed that the new titan Nick the Death Knight does not speak no person, while Robin decided to give a mission for Nick who has spent time with everyone. How its going to end? Read my last fanfiction before reading.
1. prologue

It's a normal day at the turn of the Titans, Beast Boy and Cyborg play a video game, Starfire is cooking, Raven smooth a book and Robin made his training routine, all is normal for Robin except one thing, Nick the death knight, it tends to get away from all the world at the beginning Robin Coyer Nick was actually hinder but absolutely do not want Nick was talking with his teammate. Robin get along with his teammate's important for team spirit.

Robin are finished training he goes to the living room, he noticed that all are team is in the living room Everyone except Nick the death knight, Robin heads to Starfire to see that fact as a kitchen.

'' Ami Robin wanted to eat you? '' Request Starfire.

'' No thank you I'm not hungry, you had not seen Nick coincidence? '' Ask Robin.

'' No '' Said Raven clearly.

'No I will not see it.' 'Said Cyborg is focus on video games.

'' Me, I view the morning I wanted to invite him to play games with me but my watch and then left without saying a word. '' Said Beast Boy.

'' Me, I view them in the hallway, I said hello friend Nick but he replied that my friend had not. '' Said Starfire sighing.

'' Why Nick want to be my friend, I have done something wrong? '' Said Starfire

'' I'm sure its not just that Starfire Nick problem has to trust the other. '' Said Robin

'' Ah as Raven. '' Said Cyborg

'' Whatever I was talking with our death knight to be was settling problem. '' Said Robin that goes to the hall to talk to Nick.

Robin is in the hallway to find Nick but he is not then so are a communicator to contact the death knight.

'' Nick I need talking to you. '' Said Robin

'' I'm coming. '' Nick said, Robin waits Nick arrives.

Five minute later Robin still waiting, suddenly a black smoked heading to Robin, the black smoked takes the form of a human being and then Nick

'' What's the problem? '' Nick said

'' Nick you should stop to let you away from the other. '' Said Robin. The death knight looks Robin in his arms grow.

'' And then I want to make friends, and Raven is not out of his room it. '' Said Nick

'' Yeah but Raven socializes with the world and you, you do not talk at all, your fear you to make you a friend? '' Ask Robin

'' I'm not kind of guy who likes to have friends. '' Nick said, Robin sighs by his response.

'' I guess I have no choice, Nick I have a mission for you. '' Said Robin Nick leans his head left.

''A mission? What kind of mission? '' Ask Nick. Robin has a smile on is face.

'' A reconnaissance mission. '' Said Robin.

'' What I should do? '' Said the death knight. Robin must tip to Nick

'' You must monk passed an hour with all the world. '' Said Robin Nick show no emotion as are yellow with mask that hides all the hard her face to see are expression.

'' You want me to spend my time with a green man, an alien, a demon and a golem. '' Nick said.

'' Its your perspective but yes. '' Said Robin Nick sighs.

'' What if they do not want me talking. '' Nick said.

'' They want but not want you talking to me said his command you. '' Said Robin. Nick lip finger to replicated.

'' Its a Nick order and do not forget your allegiance. '' Said Robin that goes to the outside to be finished training. The death knight put his hand on his hip and he is in his thought.

'' Well I do not choose to socialize with me all the world. '' Nick said that goes to the living room.

'' With Beast boy's not a problem, I am who want to play games with me, Starfire really want to spend time with me even if I do not want, Raven do not want to spend time with me, I understand and I hate that demon and Cyborg, I know what to say about him, he looks like a Beast boy, I'll see that later. '' said Nick himself. The death knight is arriving in the living room and then track Beast boy playing a video game are Nick sighs.

'' I must begin with an easy. '' Nick said.


	2. Beast boy

The death knight looks Beast boy who plays video games, Nick has spent at least an hour with all the world to achieve its mission, Nick sighs and approaches Beast boy quietly, continues to play Beast boy then he notices that the watch Nick, it was putting Beast boy very uncomfortable.

'' Uh hello. '' Said Beast Boy.

'' Hi. '' Nick said just then he sits next to Beast boy then looks at the TV.

'' _My gods it is scary, scarier than Raven._ '' Thought Beast boy. Nick always watch the TV screen.

Five minutes passed and Beast boy noticed that Nick was not moving and Beast boy has an idea

'' You want to play games with me? Application Beast boy, Nick turns his head toward Beast Boy

'' I do not know how to play video games. '' Nick said, Beast Boy smiled.

'' I'll teach you to play. '' Said Beast Boy gives him the joystick has Nick. The death knight looking at the control.

'' This is you understand? '' Ask Nick.

'' Not his complicated not you see his his button to move and those were his to jump, you must cross the barrier to pass the levels. '' Explains Beast boy, Nick nodded his head to say who understood.

 **STAR**

Nick start playing, it moves then jump to better understand the control of the game, it feels at ease he starts, he jumps to avoid the vacuum is to collect coins piece then suddenly noticed that Nick creature that goes to him, the death knight leans his head was right

'' It takes you jump on their heads Nick '' Said Beast Boy.

'' Got it. '' Nick said that jumping on their head and then continues to be way over the levels it crosses parts of currencies and creatures and then he ended levels.

'' Dude you win I'm a good teacher. '' Said Beast boy with a smile lip, Nick sigh for winning level

'' Are you hungry? '' Request Beast boy that goes to the kitchen, Nick removing the handle and follow Beast boy.

'' What that thing in particular wanted me taste? '' Nick Request

'' Tofu Yes. '' Said Beast boy who takes his vegetarian product, Nick takes a stool and then he looks Beast boy cooking.

'' You know Nick, even if you had the scare area, I think you're a good person. '' Said Beast Boy

'' Ok '' Simply put Nick

'' But just to know, why is still all alone? '' Request Beast boy, Nick sighs

'' Because I speak with the dead. '' Said Nick

'' Oh, Raven tries speaking with the dead. '' Said Beast Boy

'' Because no demon same skill than me. '' Said Nick

'' Raven is not a demon, his heroine, a beautiful heroine. '' Dut boy Beast

'' ... '' Nick watch Beast boy and he understood

'' I think ... that you are in love ... Raven. '' Nick said without emotion, Beast Boy was red like a tomato and then Nick's mask to crack into a devilish grin.

'' I believe. '' Said Nick

'' Um ... I ... I will continue to cook. '' Said Beast boy who changes the subject, Cyborg suddenly comes into the kitchen and sees Beast Boy and the death knight.

'' Yo that to you? '' Said Cyborg, and Beast Boy Nick looks Cyborg.

'' Beast boy is cooking to eat. '' Nick said.

'' I way, I guess its the tofu. '' Said Cyborg.

'' Yes. '' Nick said and Beast boy. Cyborg had a big smile on him. He approaches Nick then place are arms around Nick's neck.

'' Tell me death knight, his you what's the tofu. '' Said Cyborg always a smile lip, Nick turns into smoke and then moves to the next stool.

'' No I do not know what's the tofu. '' Said Nick

'' Its not good I can assure you. '' Said Cyborg

'' What are you talking about it taste good my tofu. '' Said Beast Boy.

'' I said no. '' Said Cyborg

'' I said yes. '' Said Beast Boy

'' I said NO. '' Said Cyborg

'' I said YES. '' Said Beast boy suddenly a scythe was between Beast Boy and Cyborg, they look to Nick, Nick's eyes shine blue flame.

'' Cyborg I thank you for your opinion on the tofu Beast boy but my offer to taste its cuisine then leave us alone. '' Nick said so very intimidating, Beast Boy is Cyborg are intimidated by Nick.

'' ... I believe I'll go ... later. '' Said Cyborg that court any speed. Beast boy turns to Nick

'' Dude's not cool that you just made. '' Said Beast boy who gets are courageous, Nick looks neutrally.

'' What are you talking about. '' Said Nick

'' You Cyborg intimidated. '' Said Beast Boy

'' You should not intimidated your friend. '' Said Beast Boy

'' Cyborg and I we are not friends. '' Said Nick

'' But the other titans want to be your friend. '' Said Beast Boy

'' I know. '' Nick said, Beast Boy had finished leather to the tofu, it gives a hand to Nick and then himself, Beast Boy begins to eat and pose question Nick

'' Then why do you shut yourself from others? '' Said Beast Boy, Nick sighs.

'' Because all my friends are trying to kill me. '' Nick said, Beast Boy has was very surprised.

'' Oh, I see. '' Said Beast Boy, Nick takes a fork and then taste the tofu Beast boy. Beast boy watching the death knight carefully, not to know that are tofu is good to see Nick's face because everybody want to see is the face of Nick, but Nick noticed Beast Boy want to see are face as he turns back then he eats without Beast boy notices are face. Beast boy Nick sighs and turns.

'' Thanks for meals Beast boy. '' Nick said that lip and then he heads out of the living room as Jeune spent fortunes

'' Attende Nick. '' Said Beast Boy Nick turns

'' Nick you want to be my friend? '' Said Beast Boy, Nick coming toward Beast boy then watch it but his lip.

'' Okay. '' Nick said, Beast Boy had a big smile he takes his hand and shakes it.

'' You not regret. '' Said Beast Boy he drops his hand and Nick headed for the exit

'' Oh hey Nick you should apologize to wash Cyborg intimidated. '' Said Beast Boy, Nick stop and then think.

'' No problem I'll tell him. '' Nick said leaving the room to head are next teammate.

'' _Beast Boy is a pretty special person, he does not see the evil in me like Raven._ '' Thought Nick then he hears a female voice, Nick turns and sees a door STARFIRE cries, sighs Nick despair

'' Ok I have to. '' Said Nick


	3. Starfire

Nick looks at the door that is written Starfire, even though the death knight wants to take everything palace with his teammates but he has no choice because of his allegiance, Death knight must speak to everyone even those who He does not want.

"Okay, let's go." Said Nick who started hitting the door of Starfire but she opened the door and looked at herself.

"Friend Nick, wanted to talk to me?" Request Starfire, Death Knight moves his hand on his forehead disagree.

"I tell you several times Starfire we are not friend" Nick said clearly. Starfire se sentait mal par les paroles du Death knight.

"So why are you standing outside my door?" Request Starfire.

"Robin wants me to spend an hour with each of you, including you and the Demon" said Death knight.

"Why do you hate me is Raven." Request Starfire.

"To start you come from another planet, you trust too easily, Raven and a démon"

"Half demon." Corrects Starfire.

"In my book, Raven is a demon," said Nick.

"I see." Said Starfire. Nick sighed and then he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"And if we do an activity to spend time together," Nick asks.

"Like a date?" Request Starfire. The Death knight says no head.

"You're not my Starfire guy and I believe your heart already belongs to someone, I'm wrong?" Said Nick. Starfire feels embarrassed by his words.

"And if we go on the roof tower to look at the scenery." Said Death knight, Starfire looks at Nick with a smile.

"Good idea." Said Starfire. Nick says yes of the head then he goes to the roof of the tower.

 **On the roof of the tower.**

Death Knight and Starfire look at the scenery and also Jump City it was a beautiful view for Starfire but for Nick its some great changes as it lived in the medieval world.

"That changed so much," Nick said. Starfire looks at Nick.

"What do you mean?" Request Starfire. Death knight looks Starfire then sky.

"I am not from this time I come from an era that his tins, his is not my world, I am a parasite of that time, my family and in heaven and I can not join him because I am immortal "Nick said.

"I thought you did not remember your past?" Said Starfire.

"The day you titans wanted to recruit me I went to the cemetery and found my diary that tells a part of my life," says Nick.

"It said what?" Request Starfire, Death knight sighs and then sits on the floor of the roof, Starfire does the same.

"Why are you so interested in my past?" Asks Nick

"Because I want to be your friend." Said Starfire, Nick moves his hand on the forehead then slips on the base of his mask.

"You're really an alien persistent." Said Nick.

"I'm a girl Nick." Said Starfire.

"Whatever." Said Nick.

"So ... are you talking to me about families?" Starfire asks. Death Knight looks at the direction of Starfire.

"Do you really want to know?" Asks Nick, Starfire takes a more comfortable position to listen better to Nick, he sighs defeated by the performance of Starfire.

"My family is I lived in France, my father was a knight my mother a housewife, I also have a little sister but she died of a sick person, my brother and I went to war but only I survived . " Finish Nick.

"Are you missing your family?" Request Starfire.

"Yes and no, I lost some of my memory so I do not know if I miss or not," Nick said. Nick suffers from fatigue to spend time with Starfire, already he has Cyborg and Raven to see.

"I'll tell you something Nick." Starfire said, staring at Nick Starfire.

"I can tell you that you will become a friend one day and one day you are going to make fall your mask and you will understand that you would not be alone, my friends and I will help you to be happy and I am sure That one day you will be able to see us like heap family "Said Starfire with all his confidence. Nick his levers to say.

"It's been an hour since I think we have to finish." Says Nick who walks up stairs to enter the tower.

"Nick is waiting," Starfire said, Nick stopping half way to listen to Starfire.

"I know who has good in you, you just have to give us a chance to get close." Says Starfire The death knight places his hand on his heart to listen but his heart does not respond, he squeezes on his chest to say.

"There is nothing good in me just evil in me, if you believe that you can save me then you are too innocent to see the real life." Says Nick leaving leaving Starfire alone.

 **In the corridor of the tower.**

"She thinks that this alien, she believes in a Kingdom full of happiness, the good has disappeared from this world I know," said Nick who moves his hand on the top of his mask.

"His hopeless for me anyway, I'm commanded to live in a my that's not mine and I can not leave because of my allegiance," Nick says sighing then he heads for the main main room but On the way he hears noise in a room and on the name of the door is written CYBORG.


	4. Cyborg

The Death knight looked at the port that is written Cyborg, although Nick intimidated Cyborg he must excuse him, his footsteps that is afraid to tell him his just that he fears that he will not accept his apology, Nick knocks at the door.

"Yes," Cyborg said.

"His me Death knight, I bother you." Ask Nick.

"You arrive at the right time, come back." Said Cyborg. Nick goes into Cyborg's room, it looks like a garage and oddly it does not have a bed.. Cyborg was so busy that he did not notice that Nick came in, Nick grunts loud enough for Cyborg to hear the grunt, suddenly he stops and then turns to face the new recruit.

"You're right, I have something for you." Said Cyborg then he gives her a steel sword but it does not cut.

"You know the function of a sword is to cut." Said Nick, Cyborg shrug his shoulders.

"Robin forbade to hurt criminals for their safety." Said Cyborg.

"If a criminal is too crazy or dangerous you do what." Ask Nick.

"We send him to Arkham for treatment." Said Cyborg.

"Oh, what is it exactly Arkham" Nick said simply.

"Her sends the most dangerous criminals." Said Cyborg.

"I would have killed all of them without exception" says Nick

"So you're no better than the other criminals." Said Cyborg.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a hero." Said Nick looking at his feet, Cyborg scratching his head then he smiled at her.

"Death Knight, You saved a ghost girl from vandals and demons, you saved another girl who is hunted down by demons, you helped Raven and Starfire against her demon." Said Cyborg who places a metal hand on his shoulder.

"For me and the other Titans you're a hero," said Cyborg

"Thank Cyborg finally I think." Whisper Nick, Cyborg taps on Nick's back.

"Hey I have another surprise for you," said Cyborg who takes the model that takes her model, Nick approaches the mannequin to examine, the model wears a leather suit with a steel protection with the logo of a Skull then a cape with hood.

"Nice costume." Said Nick.

"I'm glad you like it because I'm doing it for you." Said Cyborg.

"For me, but I already have my costume." Said Nick.

"Yeah, but your costume looks like bandits, with that you're going to look like a super hero." Said Cyborg, Nick crosses his arms.

"Or a super villain," said Nick.

"Well then team the well follow me ok" Cyborg said.

Nick kidnapped his civilian costume and then he mimeographed his new equipment, we can say who really has a knight except for the scary mask, Cybord awaits at the exit of the room then the door opens revealing the famous knight In armor with a hooded cloak, Nick had Lair very well in his suit, Cyborg smiled.

"That suits you very well, Nick, as if you're made to wear this." Said Cyborg.

"Thank you oh hey Cyborg I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I intimidated." Said Nick, Cyborg just smiled and then patted on the shoulder.

"No problem comes with me we'll test your new sword oh I have a case for your sword." Says Cyborg who gives him the case to Nick for who deposits his sword in his back, Nick installs his case on him to squeeze his sword then he follows Cyborg to test his new weapon, a few minutes they are half way, Nick So are swords then he makes movements of swordsman, Cyborg notices his movements.

"Super your movements, You do well with a sword," said Cyborg.

"Originally I'm a swordsman, but I've learned to use other weapons. But I'm a little rusty." Said Nick.

"Here you can practice you when you wanna to perfect thy swordsman of talent." Said Cyborg.

"His notes." Said Nick. Cyborg and Nick arrived at the training room. He opened the door and then went to a terminal to program the models to fight.

"You should be up to the thousand to start the test." Said Cyborg, Nick moves in the middle where he has mannequins, he takes his sword and then he gets ready to fight.

"Ready to start ... GO" Sonnet Cyborg who presses a button to activate the mannequins that move slowly around the Death knight to go on the offensive, Nick does not move he awaits a sign hostility then the back dummy To the attack with his left arm then Nick turns to take the left arm of the mannequin then it cuts in half with his sword even if his sword does not cut that remains to force it to cut a mannequin, Cyborg takes note Then he continues to look, the two models began to attack Nick, Nick turns then he sees a mannequin to the left then a right, he places himself in an offensive posture then he waits, the left dummy jump on him and The right dummy goes on Nick, Nick blocks the aerial attack, seizes the neck of the mannequin and also stops the charge with his sword, with his left hand Nick tightens the neck of the mannequin then it breaks his neck and for the mannequin On the right he kicks him to push him back then he jumps and then breaks his head then he does it, all the models are destroyed.

"Good work, I'm hungry you want to eat real food." Ask Cyborg.

"And what's for you real food?" Ask Nick.

"A good juicy steak," said Cyborg, salivating on the lips.

"Ah, good taste?" Ask Nick to put his sword in the case.

"Better than tofu that I can confirm." Cyborg said with all confidence. Nick and Cyborg head for the main dining room.

 **The main room.**

Beast boy was sitting on the couch to play his video game when suddenly he sees Cyborg and Death knight who heads toward the kitchen to prepare a small plate to meat that his alert Beast boy.

"Hey guys do you what?" Ask Beast boy, Nick and Cyborg look at the Green Titans.

"I show our new recruit something delicious." Says Nick who pulls out two ham.

"Nick finds that my tofu was good, why he must eat this disgusting thing," said beast boy.

"And I say he'll love my meat." Said Cyborg.

"Wow we calm down, Beast boy I tasted at your kitchen in the morning his towers of Cyborg to make me taste his kitchen." Said Nick.

"Okay," said Beast boy, looking at his suit from head to foot.

"Nice costume." Said Beast boy, Nick watching Beast boy.

"Thanks," said Nick.

 **After dinner**

Although he spent an hour with Cyborg but there there remain two people Robin and the demon, he would like to pass to Robin but it is not found, bizarde for a chief, the think of the Death knight its interrupted by a monotonous voice.

"Azarath Metron zinthos" Said the voice. Nick has no choice even if it is waiting for an hour to do anything his will be the best solution.


End file.
